The Fall of Redwall Abbey
by Odron the Badger
Summary: Redwall is celebrating 50 seasons of peace. But when the biggest horde ever seen enters Mossflower, who knows how many will survive...
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so please review easily!!!!!!!**

**The Fall of Redwall**

**Prologue**

If you walk through Mossflower, you'll come upon the small town of Redwall. The families live in huts near the path and seldom see visitors. They live close together and are very friendly. Once every season they all get together and have a feast. The town has an Abbot or Abbess that watches over the other woodlanders in Redwall. Past the town of Redwall, if you walk for half a day on the path, is the ruins of Redwall Abbey

* * *

Young Trillia walks by the ruins of Redwall Abbey one spring afternoon. She passes where the main gates were when she looks inside to see an old squirrel sitting in the main building, and is curious. She walks across the overgrown lawn and into the building. She has never seen him before, but feels like she has known him her entire life. She feels that he means no harm and is a friend. She sits near him in a large circle of lit candles. The aging squirrel looks up at her and smiles.

"Hello, Trillia, I am Serkin the Warrior." Trillia smilles and isn't surprised that this stranger knows her name. He waves her over and she sits closer to him.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Trillia nods. Serkin points to the face of Martin the Warrior.

"Look into Martin's eye, young one, as I tell you a tale of love, war and sadness."

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the best speller and stink at poems!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Serkin Saratoga has lived at Redwall for all his life. He was found orphaned at the gates by Abbess Rose Petal, or Rose, and Brother Mark. He quickly grew in strength and wisdom. It has been nearly fifteen seasons since Serkin was found. He is now a regular resident of Redwall. The sun shined through the dormitory windows as Serkin opened his eyes and looked around the dormitory. Many other young beasts were getting up to head to breakfast. He rose and brushed his face with his bushy tail. He hoped out of bed and headed over to his mole friend, Riggum.

"Good morning my friend of a mole." Riggum looked at him with his small eyes and smiles.

"Ay good mornin' to ye too, thoi friend aye squirrel." They walked together down the steps to cavern hole. Serkin looked around and saw Trinity, the lovely yet strong red squirrel. She looks at him and fluttered her eyelashes. Serkin smiled and gave a happy sigh. Riggum rolled his eyes as he sat down. Trinity and her friend, a mouse maid named Amber, go and sit next to Serkin and Riggum. Trinity gave Serkin a smile

"Good morning, Serkin. I heard that tonight they are going to have a big feast to celebrate fifty seasons of peace." Serkin just stared at Trinity, but soon recovered replied.

"Really... I haven't heard anything yet. I bet it will be the biggest feast that Redwall has ever seen." Trinity was about to answer when the Abbess rose to say grace.

"We wake every morning to the sunrise,

And it never takes us by surprise,

That the peace we live in prevails,

And may it last for seasons more."

Soon every beast was eating. Riggum took a bowl of leek and mushroom soup with a slice of almond bread. Serkin ate a Blueberry scone with a tankard of strawberry cordail. He talked with Riggum about the piece he will play during the feast with his wooden flute. When breakfast is almost finished Abbess Rose stood up. A silence fell quickly as she addressed her Redwallers.

"Dear friends, I start by saying this. We have some here who have lived their entire lives without seeing war. Tonight, in the orchard, we will be having a grand feast to celebrate fifty seasons of peace and happiness," The Redwallers replied by giving a loud cheer. Abbess Rose put up her paws for silence. The otter looked around the room before continuing. "We will start at dusk tonight and feast until I have falled asleep." More cheers met the Abbess with a few laughs as everyone headed off to prepare for the feast.

* * *

Serkin got up from the table to see Skipper. In his dibbun days he became great friends with the Skipper of otters. He, through the teachings of Skipper, became a great fighter. He walked over and gave a comical salute

"Top of the morning Skip! Everything in the dormitories is ship shape," Skipper nodded and gave a stern look at Serkin, while trying to keep a straight face.

"Very good, Serk! My next order is for you to go outside with Riggum and have a good time," Serkin gave a false sigh and waled towards the door. But right when he got next to Riggum he stood straight and skipped out the door. Skipper chuckles to himself as Abbess Rose walks next to him.

"That Serkin has so much energy. I will note that if I have to deside the next warrior of Redwall." Skipper nodded and looked out the stained class windows.

"I would too. But we at least have no need to, we have had peace for fifty seasons. But I would like to talk to him about some entertainment ideas I hade,"

* * *

Serkin walked outside with Riggum to find something to do. They found Brother Alfred, the abbey gardener, struggling to turnover a wheel burrow.

"Hello Brother Alfred, let us help you with that." Serkin and Riggum helped him get the wheel burrow turned over. The old hedgehog sat, wiped his brow and sighed.

"Thank you friends, I guess I am not as strong as I use to be." He pushed the wheel burrow throught the rows of vegetables and fruits. He needed to pick ripe ones to bring to Frair Gouser. Serkin lokked around and saw trinity wave to him from a tree. As Riggum helped Brother Alfred gather food, Serkin slipped off and bounded up the tree and sat next to Trinity on the branch.

"May I be of service to you?" Trinity giggled and swung her foot paws in the air.

"Maybe... I just wanted to talk with you. I heard that you will be playing something on your wooden flute. I will be listening to that closely. I will be singing a song during the feast." Serkin nodded and kept starring into Trinity's golden eyes. Trinity stared back into his blue eyes. The slowly leaned toward each other when Riggum suddenly called from the ground.

"Serkin, ee Abbess want ter talk to ye!" Serkin looked at Trinity and smiled. He hopped down from the tree and headed to the main building.


	3. Chapter 2

Lord Odron looked up and down the hall before entering it. Salamandstron had seen no action for nearly twenty seasons. But the day before, a horde, far larger than any other seen in Mossflower, came down from the north and attacked them. He looked around and signaled the remaining score of Long Patrol hares to follow him. Quietly they snuck up to the forge room where the rats haven't posted sentries. Odron the removed the rock that had the resting place of the badger lords behind it. After they were in and the rock put back in place he went to the far wall with writing on it. Lord Odron felt around until he found a crack. With all his strength he pulled on the wall. The hares stared in awe as the part of the wall began to part. As muscle and sinew bulged off his body, he moved it enough so they could fit through it. Behind the wall was the where the famed Badger treasure lay. After they were all in, he closed the opening and sighed.

"Started off with twelve score of Long Patrol hares and now only have a score." He looked to the remaining general. General Tummock Tuggle Tamworth gave a long sigh and answered.

"But, My-lord, they all died in honor for trying to bring down evil."Lord Odron nodded and sat down. A couple of the hared stared in awe at the body of Urthstripe the Strong, the guardian of the treasure. Lord Odron sighed and looked up at Urthstripe's closed eyes.

"Great Badger Lord Urthstripe, show us a way out." The hares bowed their heads, hoping for a reasponse. The hare twins, Daisy and Derek, got close to Urthstripe when Derek tripped on a golden goblet. He fell straight into Urthstripe causing him to fall off his throne. All the hares looked up and glared at Derek. Lord Odron gave Derek an angry glare.

"What have you done? This is an outrage to the Long Patrol! When we get out of here I will give a punishment so severe, you will wish that the rats..." General Tummock stepped inbetween the two.

"My-Lord, before you continue I would advise you to look at the ancient Bader Lord." Lord Odron looked at the ancient badger gasped. When Urthstripe fell his right arm fell outward, and his paw pointed to the far wall. Daisy shot to the far wall and called out with happiness.

"There is a crack in the wall the size of a door." Lord Odron went over and felt around until his paws got a grip on the stone. He moved the stone away to reveal the outside of the mountain. The got out and found hidden stairs carved out of the side of the mountain. Lord Odron and the remaining score of the Long Patrol leave the Mountain of Salamandstron and head north, never to return to the ancient Mountain again.

* * *

Vilag Deatheye is the deadliest Fox known in the land. He spent ten seasons building a horde to take down Redwall. Before he was born his father went to Redwall. The day after he was born his mother learned that his father was killed by ther Redwaller. Vilag swore vengance on Redwall when his mother stabbed herself with a knife in grief of her husbands death.

Vilag watched as his leading weasel, Blackeye, gave his report.

"The stripedog and his fighting rabbits are diminished. They took alot of us with them, but we still have two thousand in your command." Death eye nodded. He looked around the mess hall with his red eyes. He had been known to slay his foes by looking at them.

"Good, tomorrow we will head tomorrow we will head to Redwall Abbey and destroy it. Blackeye, tell the army to get alot of rest tonight, for tomorrow we will be marching non stop until I can see Redwall." Blackeye saluted and went to do his leader's bidding. Vilag Deatheye leaned back and closed his eyes. "You will fall Redwall! Do you hear me, you will fall!"

* * *

Serkin knocked on the door to the Abess' room. Abess Rose opened her door and smiled at Serkin.

"Hello Serkin, Skipper and I wanted to talk to you." Skipper was sitting on a window seat looking out over the orchard. Serkin joined him and looked out. He saw Trinity with her friends keeping the dibbuns in the shallow part of the pond. Skipper looked over to see Serkin staring dreamily at Trinity.

"I see you have your eyes on someone, hm?" Serkin snapped out it and looked at Skipper. Skipper nodded. "It's the young redsquirrel, isn't it? What is her name?" Serkin leaned against the window.

"Her name is Trinity and she is the most beautiful squirrel I have ever met. I think she has feelings for me." Abbess Rose smiled and sat down in her favorite rocking chair.

"Well that wasn't what we were here to talk about. Skipper has a couple of ideas for entrainmenttonight. We know that you are going to play on your wooden flute. We were hoping that you could help with the pinata for the dibbuns." Serkin nodded and smiled.

"Of course I can help. I can hold it up for them to hit." Skipper nodded and had an idea.

"We haven't gotten a ferry ride do we? My otter's can get a boat for the dibbuns to ride in." Serkin thought for a moment then noticed a problem.

"Great idea, Skip. But how are you gonna keep the dibbuns from jumping over the edge of the boat." Skipper was about to speak but stopped and sighed, knowing his ideas was dead. They talked for a little longer when a knock came on the door. Serkin opened it to Sister Whitney, the infirmary keeper. She looked tired out and exhausted.

"Abbess Rose, there was a terrible accident. We have two severly wounded creatures in the infirmary. Trinity Swiftpaw and Amber wildfer." Serkin turned the Sister around not too gently.

"What happened?!" Sister Whitney and the others walked towared the infirmary as she explained.

"Accourding to Riggum, Trinity was in the tree talking to Amber, who was on the ground, when the branch suddenly snapped. She landed right on top of Amber. Both of them have a broken arm and alot of cuts." Serkin nodded and felt aweful. They walked over to the infirmary to see how Trinity and Amber are doing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope I am keeping you interested!!**

**Disclaimer: I am horrible at making up names!!!!**

* * *

Sister Whitney walked in first and placed her paw on her lips. The two ladies were laying in bed with bandages covering them and their left arms in slings. Serkin looked upon Trinity's face. Under the nasty bruises and cuts he cloud still see the beautiful face he couldn't keep his eyes off of. Skipper noticed the sad look on Serkin's face and had an idea.

"Serkin, why don't we go and give Friar Bungo a visit. I hear that he needs all the help he can get for the feast." Serkin quickly perked up to the idea of helping the Friar. For as long as he could remember, he loved working in the kitchens. Friar Bungo always said that he would become the next head cook of Redwall, but Serkin always wanted to be a warrior. Serkin glanced at Trinity before he headed to the kitchens with Skipper. As they walked down the stairs and through halls he talked to himself_. Who was my father? Was he a warrior or a farmer? Do I have a mother_? Serkin rolled his eyes at himself. Of course he had a mother!

They walked into Great Hall and passthe Tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Serkin always looked at it when he walked by. He enjoyed looking at the enemies of Martin running in terror as he leans on his sword. He wasabout to round the corner when Serkin looked at the Tapestry and stopped. Were his eyes tricking him or did Martin just wave. He shrugged and headed into the kitchens.

They walked into the kitchens and found woodlanders scurrying around making the food for the feast. Friar Bungo was a large, jolly dormouse who, if allowed, would marry a sack of candy chestnuts. He always had a some in his apron pockets and would always be seen snacking on them while he worked. Friar Bungo looked up from a dough he was working on tofind Skipper and Serkin coming in. He threw his paws up in mock dispair, while launching flower everywhere.

"Oh lack a day! Now we will never get anything done around here!" Serkin laughed and grabbed his apron, made especially for him, and helped the Friar put some scones into the oven.

"Don't worry about me Friar, I came just to help make food. Skipper, I think he came to just sample everything." Serkin turned around to find Skipper about to take a trifle from a cooling rack when his niece, Ferwil, rapped his paw with a ladle.

"Don't ye dare touch those Uncle Skip! Them be for ther feast ternight." Skipper looked down at his paws like a dibbun being punished.

"But... I was just hungry. Are ye shure I can't have one." Ferwil rolled her eyes and shooed her uncle away from the trifles.

"Oh, like yer starving ter death. Go help the others make a pot of Watershrimp and Hotroot soup. Yer is always the best." Skipper did as he was biddened and helped make the soup. Serkin yakked at the thought of hotroot. He, like most woodlanders, are not fond of the spiceness of hotroot. But otters can handle amounts that would make fish burn in water. He went to the storage room to get some leeks and foundSister Lilly, Friar Bungo'sassistant. She was an energetic old mouse who seemed to always be in the kitchens, like the Friar. She turned to Serkin from the top of a ladder and smiled.

"Hello Serkin, it is always a pleasure seeing you." Serkin smiled back.

"Thank you, Sister. I always enjoy seeing you... I think you look younger today." Sister Lilly laughws as she pulled on a bag of potatoes. They barley moved and she pulled harder. Suddenly the bags goes flying, and so does the Sister. Sister Lilly screamedand landed in Serkin's arms. He put her down as she brushed off her habit.

"Whoo... nothing like a little excitement to keep you awak in the morning." Serkin laughed and watched at she struggled to carry the bag of potatoes to Friar Bungo. The bag slippedthrough her grasp and land on her tail. She leaned over to pick it up when her square specticles fall off. She grumbled a phrase, that would make any creature blush, and searched around for her glasses. She suddenly felt the bag get lifted off her tail and her glasses pushed into her paw.

"Great seasons, marm. A pretty young mouse like you shouldn't be carrying this." Sister Lilly could easily reconize Skipper's voice.

"Stop teasing me, Skip. But if you don't mind, can you lift a tray of strawberry scones from the oven. It would be a lot of help." She was about to walk away when she turned around and wagged her paw at him. "And I better not find one of them missing. I know exactly how many there were when I put them in." Skipper chuckled as he pulled them from the oven. The smells from the kitchen slowly escaped and drifted throughout the Abbey giving all the residents a preview of the feast.

* * *

Vilag Deatheye walked through a black mist when he saw a dark shape coming toward him. It soon revealed warrior mouse in armor. It pointed a huge double-bladed sword at him.

"Death will come to you if you go to Redwall," Vilag just stared at the mouse, and showed no fear.

"Really... what makes you say that?" The mouse in armor took a step back in surprise. He had never before encountered a vermin who wasn't scared of him. Vilag gave an evil smile at the warrior mouse's surprise.

"What's wrong? Were you suppose to scare me?... Martin" Martin the Warrior took another step back. How did Vilag know it was him? Vilag's eyes gleamed with intensity. He knew he had Martin where he wanted him.

"I know who you are, Martin. My mother told me how you came into my father's dreams and tried to scare him. This time it won't work! I will destroy Redwall Abbey at all costs." The black mist engulfs Martin as he fled from the Vilag Deatheye's mind.

* * *

The sun rose over the rough ocean to shine upon Salamandstron. Vilag Deatheye woke with new courage flowing through. Even though he didn't show it, he was nervous when he first saw Martin in his dream. Before he could continue to think a knock rang on the door. Vilag took Lord Odron's old room as his own. He walked past a wall full of weapons where some would take his entire horde to lift. He opened the door to find Blackeye standing in the doorway.

"What do yer want?" The weasel trembled as he replied.

"Sir, t-the army is ready ter march. We are waiting yer order, captain." Vilag took his gold silk cloak from a hanger and drapped it over his shoulders. He then grabbed his scimitar and pushed Blackeye aside.

"Good, I want them to double march until dusk." They walked outside to see the land crowed by rats, stoats, weasels, and a few foxes. Vilag stepped onto a rock and raised his scimitar. Silence quickly fell over the massive horde.

"Today, my followers. We will march to Redwall Abbey and destroy it. If any beast tries to stop us, kill them with no mercy. Kill all of them. They men, the women, and... the young ones." There were a few gasps as they heard Vilag say that. He gave a wicked smile before he pointed his scimitar west. "We march west until dusk... Move out!" Drumbeats rolled over the land as the mossive horde marched across the shore. His flag, a red eye with a scimitar through it, waved high above the horde. He marched in front as his most faithful warriors took the back. To move stragelers along. The biggest horde ever seen in Mossflower, was moving toward Redwall.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. But I got really busy and had a hard time putting it together!**

**I am really bad at making up songs. Please review. I don't care what your opinion is... REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

The feast was huge! Serkin greeted guests at the main gate with Abbess Rose and Skipper. Serkin was surprised at all the food the guests were bringing.

"Wow Abbess! We'll be eating for a season just to finish this food!" Skipper smiled and took a large bread from a dibbun mouse.

"Wow there, what are you doing with this?" Skipper questioned. The little mouse squished his face into what he thought was an evil glare.

"I bringing that to ther feast!" the dibbun explained. Skipper gave a look of mock shock on his face.

"Okay, yer don't want ter hurt me, matey," said Skipper. He gave the dibbun back the bread and winked to his mother. The three closed the gates when they were certain it was closed. Turggle, the shrew gate keeper, locked the gate.

"Now that will keep any er pests from comin in." Serkin was about to respond when he saw Riggum waving at him. He excused himself and trotted over to him.

"May I help you?" Riggum had a goofy smile on his face. Serkin rolled his eyes and tapped his foot paw. "What is it, Riggum?" Riggum pointed to the pond.

"Some beasters wanted oi to tell yer that they wanted ter speak with yer." Serkin looked by the pond and saw Trtinity soaking her foot paws in the shallows. He slowly walked up behind and jumped down next to her. She gave a surprised squeak then laughed.

"Great seasons, Serkin. You were about to scare me to the dark forest." Serkin blushed with embarrassment.

"Er, sorry Trinity. How's your arm doing?" She gave a sigh and looked over the pond.

"Its doing better than Amber... I can't believe I did that. I was being so stupid." Serkin felt great pity for Trinity. He placed his paw on hers.

"You are not stupid. It was a..." Trinity quickly cut him off.

"I almost killed her! My best friend was about to be dead... because of me. I shoudn't have been sitting on that branch. I heard the cracking but ignored it. She almost died!" her eyes filled up with tears. Serkin moved closer to Trinity and held her paw. She buried her face into his habit and cried. He felt so bad for her. He wouldn't be able to bare the thought of killing a close friend...or any creature! After a while she got herself back together and sat up. She wiped her tears than suddenly began laughing. Serkin looked around to see what was funny when he found the answer. His habit had a big wet spot where Trinity had cried into it. He looked at her and smirked.

"Oh, you think thats funny. How do you like it?" He grabbed a pawful of water and flung it at Trinity. She jumped up and dodged with.

"Ha! You missed me Serkin Saratoga! You have to try harder." Serkin jerked forward. Trinity gave a squeak and ran. He chuckled and ran after her.

* * *

Vilag crossed over the dune first followed by his horde. The trip over the dune lands was not easy. He lost a score of his band to a cave in caused by himself, which he blamed on another rat. He looked and saw the outline of the tree fringe. He smiled and raised his scimitar in the air.

"Move yer hides me laddies! We be near the woods!" He charged down the hill with his horde closely following. Vilag Deatheye and his horde are near Mossflower.

* * *

Abbess Rose sat in her chair and watched as all the Redwallers had a great time eating. She giggled at the antics of Serkin. She addressed Skipper, who was sitting to the left of her.

"Will you look at young Serkin. I swear his eyes are going to fall out if he keeps staring at Trinity that way." Skipper nodded and dished himself some more watershrimp and hotroot soup. Ruggle, the Abbey's cellar hog, shook until his spikes rattled.

"Uhhhh, You wouldn't catch me eating anything with hotroot in it. Way to hot for the likes of me," Skipper shrugged and kept on eating. The Abbess looked around and gave a nod to Sister Whitney. Sister Whitney took out a fiddle and gave it a quick tuning. She pulled the bow across the strings as she got up from the table. She started to play a soft, slow, peaceful tune that quickly spread through Redwall. Trinity stopped talking to Amber, who had woken up an hour ago and was carried out to the feast, and stood next to Sister Whitney. She took a deep breath and broke into a lovely song.

"When the moonlight falls across the land,

And the little ones are asleep.

I see my love standing there,

waiting there for me.

I go and he holds me close to him,

I am glad to spend all my days with him.

When the sun is shining across the sea,

he will always be there with me.

I will never let him go,

no matter what the cost.

He is mine to hold,

He is mine to keep,

He is mine forever."

As Sister Whitney ended to song they were met with a loud applause. Many beasts wiped tears from their eyes. Serkin wiped a tear from his eye and stared at Trinity. In all his life he has never heard a more beautiful voice. Trinity sat back down and took a sip of Strawberry Cordial.

"Wew, singing really takes the wind out of you." Trinity said/ Amber nodded and rested her broken arm on the table.

"I know what you mean. I am glad you were chosen to sing, I am in no state to get up... let alone sing a song like that. Where did you learn that song?" Trinity looked up at the stars and sighed.

"I learned that song by my mother, before she died. This was before I came to Redwall. I bet you two remember when I cam here right?" Serkin nodded.

"Of course we do, how could we forget." Trinity came to Redwall during a great blizzard. She was nearly frozen to death when she was found the next morning. They had to make a hot fire in Cavern Hole that mostly no one stayed in their except Sister Whitney and Trinity. Serkin closed his eyes as he remembered when Sister Whitney and Abbess Rose, who was a sister then, came into Redwall carrying a nearly frozen squirrel maid. He still remembered how he felt love flow through him when he first looked upon her face.

Serkin opened his eyes because some beast was tapping his shoulder. Abbess Rose gave Serkin a smile.

"Time to go Serkin. The feast is over... for tonight." Serkin looked around and noticed that all the tables were empty and that he and the Abbess were the only creatures out in the orchard.

"I fell asleep! I never got to play my wooden flute!" Abbess Rose nodded as she and Serkin walked to the main building.

"We all noticed but decided that you should be left alone. I had to restrain Riggum from putting cranberry perserve on your face, the young devil." Serkin gave a comical frown at hearing about the foiled prank.

"Oh really. I guess I have to do that tonight." He bidded the Abbess goodnight and crept into the dormitory. He got in his bed and was soon asleep.

In the mists of dreams Serkin heard a voice call out his name. It was distant and hard to hear but he soon heard it clearly. It was calling his name in a urgent voice. Serkin looked through the mist and saw a shadow coming toward him at an alarming rate. Suddenly Martin the Warrior was in front of him with a look of urgency on his face.

"Serkin, Wake the Abbess and sound the alarm,

or many creatures will come to great harm.

Find the painted climber and his mass

and adopt, to yourself, a little lass."

Serkin woke with Martin's warning ringing in his ears. He jumped out of bed and ran to wake the Abbess.


	6. Announcement

**You might be thinking that this next chapter is more of my story, but... i am stopping.**

**I have been super busy that I have not been able to work on this story for months. I am sorry to disappoint anyone, but **

**there might be a chance that it could comeback but for now it is over.**

**SORRY EVERYONE**

**~Odron the Badger!**


End file.
